Light To Our Life
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Light To My Darkness. After finally getting married, an unexpected, but welcome surprise happens to Natalia, though it brings a new set of problems.
1. Preface

_Preface_

It shouldn't have happened. Yet it did. This couldn't be possible, but it is. We had thought, I had thought, that once you were turned, it could never happen. Though despite that I don't regret it, because she's here now. And it was well worth it. The pain was worth it.

I honestly thought to that we would now have some peace, but that would be asking to much. At least the comfort of just holding this miracle we made would last a little longer. Because she is ours and no one will ever take her away._ If only that were really true..._


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapt 1

This is it! After five years of waiting I was finally getting married! I stare at myself in the mirror. I might be a little conceited, but I looked more beautiful if at all possible.

"Natalia. Time to fix your hair." Alice called.

I walked over to the chair and sat down. "Alice, can't I just leave my hair down? I look good enough already."

"Nope, I want you to look so great, that Demetri won't dare forget this day." Alice said as Bella came in.

"I have to agree with Alice on this, sis." She said.

I sighed. There was no winning today, well, except for the wedding of course. So I figuratively grin and bear it while Alice goes overboard with my hair.

After she gets done she hands me a bouquet of flowers and heads downstairs.

Bella looks at me smiling. "Ready, sis?"

I smiled back. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

I walked down the aisle, radiating happiness as I saw Demetri standing there. I just wanted to run up to him and I was more than happy when I finally made it to the end where he was.

_'You look beautiful._' He thought to me.

I smiled despite the fact he just state the obvious.

* * *

I waited patiently through the formalities and was relieved when we made the official kiss that made us husband and wife. _'I love you so much.'_ Demetri thought to me. I beamed at him.

We made our way to the reception, where Demetri and I met the Denali coven. They had golden eyes as well. "Hello, you must be Tanya." I extended my hand to the strawberry blonde she shook it.

"Yes, and you must be Natalia. It's nice to meet you." Tanya's gaze became wary when she looked at my husband.

"There's nothing to worry about Tanya." Carlisle assured. "He left the Volturi, as you can tell by his eyes."

"Well, welcome to the family." Tanya extended her hand to Demetri and he shook it in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you." He said politely.

I was still smiling and then the thought of the Honeymoon came to mind. And if it were at all possible, I would've blushed.

* * *

This was originally two seperate chapters, but I decided to combine them, hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapter 2

Demetri and I were currently on our way to a rainly part of England for our Honeymoon. When I thought about it I would get figurative goosebumps. I looked through the window seat of the plane and I could already see the airport.

I felt the grip tighten on my hand a bit and I looked at my husband. He looked a bit like he was in pain, but managing to control himself. "You don't have to actually breath." I murmrured as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt his shoulders still moving, but no breathing. I smiled when we finally got to the airport. We grabbed our two bags; one packed with clothes for us, and one packed with meals Bella made me.

When we got outside I just had to gape. Demetri laughed at my expression. "I was wondering what these were for." He pulled a set of car keys from his pocket.

We got into our new red BMW and my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Nat! Do you like your gift?" It was Alice.

"Yes Alice, tell Bella and Edward thank you." I said gratefully.

"Okay, I also put something extra in your suitcase, you're gonna need them." Alice hung up the phone.

What an odd and foreboding thing to say. _'What were we gonna need?'_When we got to our temporary home, we both put the suitcases down, and Demetri turned to me smirking.

* * *

I looked down shyly and all that was running through my head was: _This is it._


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapter 3

When we finally managed to tear ourselves away from each other, Demetri went to sample the wildlife, and I went to eat one of the meals Bella made for me. I even went through the suitcase to see what it was that Alice packed us. Turns out it was two plane tickets back to the states.

Why would need them? And more importantly, why were they dated for tomorrow? We had only been here for 2 days already, well actually it's tomorrow, the sun just wasn't up yet.

I looked through the kitchen window as the first ray of sunlight peaked over the horizon. I heard the door open and close. I smiled at my dark-haired angel, but his eyes were downcast and his smile was half-hearted. "What's wrong?" I asked going up to him and abandoning my meal.

"The-"

That was as far as he got because I abruptly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I kneeled over the toilet as my meal came back up.

"Natalia! What's wrong?" Demetri's voice was frantic and worried.

"I don't know! Is it possible for a vampire to get sick?" I called weakly, but I knew he could hear me.

There was no answer.

I flushed the toilet, and rinsed my mouth out in the sink, grimacing at the awful taste in my mouth and throat. When I looked in the mirror, I froze. I touched my face in disbelief and Demetri opened the door, only to freeze in place as he caught my reflection in the mirror as well.

"What, how?" he whispered.

"I don't know either." I said distantly as we were pondering over my now-impossibly enough-flushed face.

* * *

My First cliffhanger of the story!

What does Natalia have? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapter 4

I'm immortal, and a vampire! How could I have a flushed face?

Demetri was rubbing my shoulders when he suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?"

I turned to him. "Hear what?"

He didn't reply, he only put his ear to my chest, then kept going down until he was at my abdomen. Demetri stood back up looking amazed. "You're blushing." He stated almost absently.

I felt my heated cheeks. What was going on? "Am I turning back into a human?"

Demetri shook his head. "The sound I heard was a fast heartbeat, but it wasn't _yours_." He emphasized the last word.

"You mean I'm…?" My hand flew to my stomach. I was unable to say the word because of the absurdity of the situation.

Demetri nodded smiling, but it turned into a frown as he looked at the door. I had remembered that he need to tell me something, and whatever, or _who_ever it was, was about to come in.

And being right at the worst times, 3 of the vamps I never wanted to see again came in.

* * *

Another cliffhanger!

A/N: I would like to congradulate those of you you had guessed that Natalia was indeed pregnant, how she was able to get pregnant in the first place will be explained later. Lets just say it has something to do with why Bella was acting so funny in the last story.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapter 5

"What are you three doing here?" I hissed glaring at the three blacked cloaked vampires and stood from my chair.

"We just happened to come across Demetri and thought we'd stop by." Jane said sweetly.

I growled. Nothing good ever came from this girl. "You stopped by, now kindly leave!" I snapped and the only thing keeping my grounded were the hands on my shoulders.

Alec tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. "What is that sound?"

"Nothing!" Demetri snapped and even I could hear the note of panic in his voice.

Jane followed her brother's example and also tilted her head. "Yes, what is that sound?"

Felix's eyes shifted around before they landed on me. "It's coming from her."

I stiffened. "Maybe you all need to get your ears checked." I said evasively.

"No, he's right. It_ is_ coming from you." Alec confirmed. "It sounds like a fast flutter, just like that...half-breed." The word came out suspicious and his eyes widened in what was unmistakably realization.

"What is it, Alec?" Jane looked annoyed that her brother knew something she didn't.

"She's pregnant." Alec spoke rather flatly now that regained his composure.

Felix and Jane both looked at him incredulously before Jane smiled eerily and approached me. Demetri and I tensed as she put her ear to my stomach and pulled. "Well, this certainly is interesting."

Demetri pulled me back as he stepped in front of me. "As my wife as so kindly asked you; leave."

I expected Jane to get angry and for Demetri to fall to the ground in pain. I never expected her to actually comply. She stood at the doorway as the other two left, and her departing words would've made my blood turn to ice. "I'm sure Aro would love to hear about this interesting little fact."

The door closed with an ominous 'click'.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing but Natalia.

* * *

Chapter 6  
I continued to stare blankly at the door, fearing if I looked away then the Volturi would come back.

"Natalia?" Demetri called softly.

I ignored him and he called my name again, this time with a more angry tone. I force myself to look away from the door and at him. "Yes?" Damn, my voice cracked.

Demetri smiled reassuringly and held my hand. "There's nothing to worry about, every-"

I suddenly wretch my hand out of his grip and snarl at him. "'Nothing to worry about', are you deaf?" I yelled incredulously. How dare he say that like it was no big deal! "They know!" I sank to my knees and _cried._

Tears actually poured down my face as I let out sobs. Demetri didn't say anything as he put his arms around me, and for that I was grateful. I just wanted to pretend I was human at the moment and just _cry_.

Once my pretend human moment was over, I wiped my eyes and looked up at his face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, and being so emotional."

Demetri smiled and shrugged. "I had it coming for setting off an angry mother."

His offhanded tone brought a smile to my lips. It was nice to know that even in this situation he was still so calm.

Like a light switch I remember the tickets. "Demy, Alice packed us tickets for today's date." his face twisted up at the nickname, but didn't object; well, not verbally at least. "I think she knew something was going to happen, but wasn't sure about what."

"Remind me to thank her for the tickets then." Demetri said sounding very relieved.

We both got off the floor, and went to pack for the trip back home.


End file.
